


"Shut up, Loki" "Make me"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi! I’d like to request a Prompt imagine if you’re willing to accept requests. The prompt is the dialogue “Shut up.” “Make me.” with Loki x Reader. Thanks in advance if you decide to do this
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	"Shut up, Loki" "Make me"

I clenched my jaw, glaring daggers at him only to have to look away. His piercing glance was only flustering me even more, and my cheeks felt so warm that I was sure I was blushing. Damn Loki…

“Oh, dear” He sarcastically said, innocently tilting his head to the side. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“I hate you so much” I resolved to say, closing my hands into tight fists.

Thor had to be a big mouth and tell his brother how I felt about him, And now that Loki knew my feelings for him, he made it his mission to have fun at my expense.

“Do you?” Loki smuggly grinned. “That’s not what Thor said” 

I rolled my eyes, not even being able to be mad at him. I loved Thor, but I was so frustrated that he had spilled the beans. Now I would never hear the end of it. Loki wouldn’t drop the subject, I knew it. 

“You’re such a jerk” I shoved a hand against his chest, making him totter.

Loki’s smugness only intensified. I didn’t know what to do to put an end to this.

“I’m sorry, Y/N” Walking closer, he made me step back until my back met the wall behind me. Then his hands leaned on the wall at either sides of my head. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you…” 

“Yes you did” 

“I only wanted to…” Loki continued talking like he hadn’t heard me. “Make sure my brother wasn’t mistaken” 

“Why don’t you shut up already?” 

“Tell me, Y/N… Do you love me?” 

That grin wouldn’t leave his lips, and it was incredibly distracting. My heart was starting to race. My fingers, now relaxed out of my fists, were tingling against the cold wall behind me.

“Shut up, Loki!” I exclaimed, only making him chuckle at my outrage.

“Make me” He defied me, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

I for one was done with putting up with it. Maybe it was time he got flustered himself. With that in mind, I caught him by the collar and pulled him closer.

When our lips touched, it felt like we were both holding our breaths. However, we relaxed at the same time when we melted into the kiss. All tension left my body as I found myself in his arms.

His lips searched my own even as they were touching, and I smirked against his mouth as I pulled away. Loki, dazed, leaned forward slightly to maintain the contact.

“I thought it was impossible to shut you up” I said, cheeky and confident. “Had I known I just had to kiss you, I would have done it sooner” 

Loki watched me in awe, and I laughed a little when I saw the faintest shade of pink on his cheeks. Still, he soon recovered and found his smile again.

When he parted his lips to say something, I rested my finger against them. I wasn’t done talking, and he would have to listen. 

“Maybe you’re teasing me because you have feelings too” I cocked an eyebrow, enjoying getting back at him. “Don’t think I’m the only transparent one” 

“You’re so smart” He said against my finger, then taking my hand in his. “That’s why I love you” 

I got chills when he tenderly kissed my knuckles, but that wasn’t all. He startled me a little with his choice of words. Love… Like our entire relationship was a tug of war, he smirked dangerously. Before I could retaliate, he was bringing me closer and kissing me again. This time, I didn’t oppose. Instead, I enjoyed the kiss, which was surprisingly sweet.


End file.
